1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to digital image processing, and more particularly, to a system and method of reducing digital noise in a digital image.
2. Description of Related Art
Images produced by image capturing devices, as scanners and cameras, may contain noise, granularities, and other unwanted artifact(s) that diminish visual image fidelity. For example, an image may contain a pixel having a color that is inconsistent with the color of adjacent or surrounding pixel(s). Such irregularly colored pixels are commonly referred to as digital noise, noise print(s), or noise artifact(s).
The cause of digital noise in an image varies. However, in high ISO photography, less than ideal environmental conditions such as dust on the scanning bed, wrinkles in the source object to name a few, are common culprits.